


Green grass and crazy hair

by special_k



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_k/pseuds/special_k





	Green grass and crazy hair

Солнце освещает улицу. Его лучи попадают в каждый, даже самый укромный, уголок. Они щекочут лицо, играют с волосами, забираются под одежду. Чуть теплые, совсем-совсем весенние, утренние. Вера идет по тротуару вдоль старых домов и щурится. Ярко.

Когда на улице такая красота, в квартире невозможно задержаться дольше, чем на чашку чая. Поэтому Вера быстро допила свою и выбежала из дома, несмотря на то, что ранние прогулки — это совсем не ее. Весна же. Пора безумств.

Верины длинные рыжие волосы будто светятся изнутри, и она вся как будто светится. Она летит, сама пока не зная куда, но сердце отчего-то бьется часто-часто. Голова совсем пустая и на душе очень легко.

На улице зелено. Не то чтобы все утопало в листве, но растительность такая свежая и чистая, что иногда приходится зажмуриваться — слепит глаза. Вера жмурится редко, но долго не открывает глаза, не сбавляя при этом шага. И совсем неудивительно, что натыкается на кого-то из прохожих.

\- Ой, - говорит она испуганно. - И-извините.

Ее девочка-весна смотрит на нее своими внимательными глазами, откидывает назад светлые волосы, протягивает руку и говорит:  
\- А меня Саша зовут.

Она вылавливает двумя пальцами из-за Вериного уха упавший отчего-то листок и засовывает себе в петлицу пиджака. И больше они никогда не расстаются.


End file.
